Wind of Change
by I-Was-a-Bird
Summary: N'ayant pas passer leur septième année à Poudlard, toute la promotion du Survivant redouble. Mais depuis la Bataille Finale, chaque élève à beaucoup changé et les relations entre eux évoluent... HPDM. ABANDONNEE.
1. Prologue

Alors voilà, je publie. Je dois avouer que cette histoire est un peu... compliquée? Enfin bref, vous en jugerez par vous même mais ce prologue me semble nécessaire.

Bonne lecture!

Ps. Merci à ma BetaLectrice, surtout Bêta mais bon, pas encore inscrite ici ^^

xXxXx

Le Château se réveillait, douloureusement, lentement, comme après une nuit de sommeil agitée. Quelques Elfes s'affairaient encore dans les cuisines, dans les chambres et salles de classes. Le Choipeau-Magique avait retrouvé sa place et les professeurs finissaient de préparer leurs cours. La nuit avait été si agitée...

Lors de la Bataille Finale, en mai, de nombreux pants de murs avaient été abîmés, certaines tours détruites, la plus grande partie des tableaux avait été touché par des sorts ou des éboulements, la plus grande des serres avait explosé et les stocks de matériels scolaires étaient à refaire. Alors, il avait fallu faire des inventaires, des listes et encore des listes, puis reconstruire, réparer, obtenir tout le nécessaire pour accueillir les élèves, tout cela, en quatre mois.

De plus, l'année passée avait été... singulière. Ça avait commencé par quelques septièmes années qui n'étaient pas venus dès le début de l'année. Les professeurs s'en doutaient et ils ne les aperçurent pas avant la Bataille. Et puis, au fils des jours, des semaines, l'établissement se vidait. Les plus jeunes étaient rentrés chez eux et après les vacances de Noël, il ne restait plus que les plus sérieux ou les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, entêtés à veiller sur le monde sorcier. Mais la Rencontre avait eu lieu et aucun des élèves n'avaient pu passer leurs B.U.S.E. ou leur A.S.P.I.C. l'année précédente. C'était comme si tous les élèves redoublaient, ou comme s'il y avait huit années d'études avant d'obtenir son diplôme. Il y avait donc cette année une centaine de jeunes sorciers en plus que lors des précédentes. Autant dire qu'avant cette rentrée, l'organisation des classes, mais aussi des chambres et des salles communes avait été difficile...

Les valises arrivèrent toutes au même moment. Les Elfes de maisons se pressaient de finir le travail et les professeurs quittaient leur bureau pour la Grande Salle. Déjà, les Sombrals faisaient demi-tour vers la Forêt Interdite, les barques accostaient et, enfin, les élèves retrouvaient ou découvrait leur deuxième maison. Comme chaque année, les élèves dînèrent gaiement, les premières années furent répartit et le directeur pris la parole. Le Professeur McGonagal se leva et pris la parole :

**« Vous voilà répartis, chers Premières Années. L'ensemble des enseignants et moi-même vous souhaitons de formidables années dans ce château. Nous espérons vous apporter, grâce à votre propre travail et votre comportement qui, n'est-ce pas, sera exemplaire, une connaissance et une pratique de la magie cruciale pour votre vie d'adulte. Sachez que si vous avez plus de questions, les professeurs et les préfets sont là pour vous. »** Il y eu de nombreux applaudissements, puis la directrice reprit la parole, d'un air plus grave. **« Je voudrais maintenant m'adresser à tous les élèves. Lors de la Bataille Finale, mais également au cours des longs mois d'attentes, lors de la quête, nous avons appris de nombreuses choses. Tous. Le courage, la patience, la confiance, la réflexion, la ruse et surtout, la solidarité. L'amitié. Et pour tous ceux qui se sont battus pour le monde sorcier, je voudrais que chacune des Maisons appliques ses valeurs. J'insiste sur cela. L'Ordre du Phénix a perdu un grand nombre de ses membres et grâce à eux, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. Egalement grâce au Professeur Rogue, à Drago Malefoy, son digne successeur qui, malgré la pression familiale et de celle des Mangemorts, n'a pas réalisé les ordres qui lui était imposé. À Neville Londubat et à Ginny Weasley, qui n'ont jamais abandonné l'Ordre et qui ont permis à tous d'apprendre les rudiments des sortilèges de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Grâce à Ronald Weasley, dont l'humour et le courage ont permis à la quête de s'accélérer. À Hermione Granger, dont l'esprit et la logique ont rendue cette quête fructueuse. Et bien évidemment, à Harry Potter, que le destin a guidé, que la prophétie a toujours suivie et qui nous a pourtant héroïquement sauvé des griffes de Voldemort. Je finirais par ce que Albus Dumbledore a dit un jour... « Ce ne sont pas nos capacités qui déterminent ce que nous sommes, ce sont nos choix ! » Ainsi, grâce à la solidarité dont nous avons pu faire preuve il y a quelques mois, à ce choix d'union, le monde sorcier est sauvé ! Je compte sur vous pour bien vous entendre et... » **Les élèves acclamaient déjà la nouvelle directrice et finalement les plus jeunes se levèrent à la suite des préfets de leurs Maisons respectives...

xXxXx

À suiiivre!


	2. One day, robots will cry

Alors, il faut croire que les choses sérieuses commencent ! Le prologue, ou l'introduction, ou même le préambule, appelé ça comme vous voulez, me semblais plus que nécessaire. Et maintenant, laissons place aux personnages ! :D

Bonne lecture !

xXxXx

Contrairement aux apparences, Drago Malefoy était un véritable rat de bibliothèque.

Il traînait dans les rayons, entre les livres, à chaque moment qu'il avait de libre. Certains boivent pour oublier, pour s'oublier, pour changer, il avait décidé de se réfugier dans la littérature, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. Il guettait les titres et les auteurs, cherchant parmi ces trésors, celui qui lui plairait. Il avait apprit beaucoup durant l'année passée, et aussi pendant les vacances. Sur lui-même, sur sa famille, sur ses amis, sur le monde et sur sa vision du monde. Il avait apprit, comprit, et choisit de changer.

Après la Bataille, son père avait été arrêté par les Aurors, il avait toujours défendu Voldemort et portait la Marque. Désormais, il était à Azkaban et, à vrai dire, il ne manquait pas à Drago. Lucius lui avait enseigné des valeurs sévères et soit disant bonnes. Il lui avait, par les coups, enseigné à ne pas montrer ses émotions, à fermer son esprit, à contenir sa douleur. Lucius lui avait apprit les valeurs comme son propre père l'avait fait et ça avait marché. Drago était l'un des meilleur Occulmens du monde sorcier à seulement dix-huit ans.

Sa mère et lui étaient partis en France ensuite. Ils avaient vécus quelques semaines au calme de leur appartement parisien, fêtant son anniversaire sans enthousiasme. Et puis sa mère s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié la baguette de Lucius, qui lui avait été confiée. Elle n'était jamais revenue. Quelques esclaves de Voldemort erraient encore à ce moment à peine Narcissa avait posé le pied au Manoir Malefoy, qu'un sort l'avait atteint de plein fouet. Drago savait que ça n'était pas normal qu'elle reste autant au Royaume Uni. Et un hibou du Ministère lui avait vite apporté la certitude du décès de sa mère. Drago n'avait pas oublié les leçons de son père, il ne laissa qu'une larme glisser de sa joue.

Et puis il se rendit compte que sa mère n'avait jamais empêché son père de le frapper, elle croyait aux règles Malefoy, au pouvoir de la violence. Elle était encore plus lâche que Lucius ne l'avait jamais été. Drago avait été bien plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait été de son père, elle lui avait apprit des centaines de choses, _contrôler ses émotions même si ce ne sont pas les coups qui te blessent... _Narcissa voyait en son fils l'avenir de la lignée Malefoy et Black. Black au sang pur, elle voyait en lui un homme respecté par tous, un homme marié à une jolie femme, qu'elle choisirait pour lui etc. Sa mère n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. Elle le protégeait pour la descendance, comme son père. Mais contrairement à lui, elle ne lui l'avait jamais dit en face. Lors de la Bataille, elle avait épargné Potter car, inconsciemment, il avait sauvé la famille Malefoy.

Il était resté à Paris après le décès de sa mère, avait reçu une lettre de Gringotts, lui annonçant le montant de son héritage, et précisant qu'il disposait à partir d'aujourd'hui du Manoir Malefoy et de son parc. Son père toujours en vie, il se devait également de surveiller sa baguette. Drago avait ignoré cette annotation et n'avait pas mit un pied dans la maison de son enfance.

Profitant de sa majorité et de sa liberté de pensée, le jeune blond s'était ouvert au monde. Durant toute son adolescence, au fond du cœur qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir, il avait rêvé d'une vie enivrante. Déjà, il avait choisit d'assumer son homosexualité, et puis de sortir. Les rues parisiennes le découvraient chaque soir au bras d'un nouvel amant. L'une de ses conquête, un brun sérieux et plein d'humour, lui avait fait découvrir sa passion pour la littérature. Ils avaient flirtés pendant prés de deux mois, puis Drago était rentré au Royaume Uni. Ce garçon lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa propre personnalité, ses envies et ses ambitions. Il était libraire et était moldu.

Dés son retour dans le monde sorcier, Drago s'était rendu compte à quel point sa vision du monde avait changé. Il n'était plus ce sorcier vil et prétentieux. Désormais il était un homme humble, tolérant et naturel. C'était comme si le serpent qu'il avait été avait mué. Dans le chemin de Travers, de nombreuses personnes se retournaient sur sont passage. Drago avait aussi beaucoup changé physiquement. Son sourire était éblouissant, ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et sa virée à Paris lui avait permis de faire les magasins. Il n'était déjà plus attaché à son libraire... Leur relation avait été une étoile filante, inoubliable et renversante. Il le remerciait aujourd'hui de tout son cœur, enfin libre.

C'était étrange de faire ses courses de rentée seul. M'enfin, la solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Plus tard, il prit le Poudlard Express, impatient de retrouver sa chambre de préfet. Il croisa sur le quai un Potter détendu, Granger et Weasley amoureusement enlacés il les salua rapidement, osant même sourire à ceux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Drago s'assit prés de Blaise Zabini, avec qui il discutât des ''longs'' mois de vacances, il trouvât ainsi un ami intelligent, rusé et arrogant. Un meilleur ami qu'il avait louper à cause des amis que ses parents lui avaient imposés. Cette année débutait vraiment bien. Une heure avant la fin du voyage, Drago vêtit sa tenue à l'insigne de préfet et partit faire une ronde, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le changement de Drago n'était passé inaperçu de personne. L'une des plus surprise fût la bibliothécaire quand elle s'aperçu que le descendant de la famille Malefoy lisait des _romans_ qui plus est _moldus_. Ce n'était plus des exemplaires traitant de magie noire ou de Sang Pur, mais de la littérature française, anglaise ou même américaine. Et le blond revenait chaque semaine rendre à Mme Pince sa pile de livres, repartant avec une autre. Parfois même, il discutait avec elle de l'écriture d'untel, de l'imaginaire de tel livre, de la syntaxe de tel texte ou de la calligraphie d'un poète. Drago Malefoy semblait épanoui, au milieu des livres et de ses nouveaux amis.

xXxXx

À suivre...


	3. Makes me wonder

Vous voyez Harry Potter comme un Saint ? Vous pensez que son opposition à Voldemort et son enfance malheureuse avaient fait de lui un adolescent différent des autres ? Et bien, si vous tenez à votre mythe, ne lisez pas ce chapitre car, pour moi, Potter a été un garçon de dix sept ans comme les autres...

Bonne lecture aux autres !

xXxXx

Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter était très souriant. Tellement plus qu'à sa nouvelle habitude... Aujourd'hui, c'était la première sortie à Prés-au-Lard, et le Survivant souriait comme si c'était son premier voyage vers ce village sorcier.

Cette nouvelle année à Poudlard semblait bien commencer, il était heureux de retrouver sa deuxième maison, ses interminables couloirs, la salle commune des Griffondors, sa cheminée, son lit, ses habitudes et le Quiddich. En plus, Harry travaillait, surprenant ainsi ses amis et ses professeurs. Et pourtant, depuis début novembre, il s'était refermé, ne parlant qu'à Ron et Hermione, délaissant ses devoirs pour de longues balades dans le parc du château. Son changement d'attitude attirait l'attention des autres Griffons, mais seuls ses meilleurs amis le comprenaient. Ils avaient vécus ensemble pendant plusieurs mois après tout.

Ils avaient vécus au milieu de nulle part, ne sortants que pour faire des courses... Au début. Et puis ils étaient restés à Londres, dans les quartiers moldus, un peu trop tard... Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passée et à minuit passé, ils étaient rentrés, poussés par une Hermione complètement affolée. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas fait repérer. Alors souvent, Harry et Ron, arrivaient à convaincre leur amie d'aller prendre un verre. Puis deux. Puis trois, etc. Et Hermione transplanait avec ses deux amis enivrés par l'alcool.

Et puis, il y avait eu la soirée où Harry et Hermione avaient beaucoup rigolé ensemble, cette fois, c'était Ron qui les avaient fais rentrer au camp. Le lendemain, alors que le jeune roux avait l'Horcruxe, ils avaient eu le malheur de rire encore un peu ensemble. Alors Ron était parti. Hermione était désespérée, elle s'en voulait, pleurait à longueur de temps, faisait d'affreux cauchemars. Harry prenait soin d'elle, s'occupait de tout transplaner, de faire à manger. Mais au bout d'une semaine, il ne tenait plus. Alors, il l'emmena faire un tour au London Eyes, et dans un pub. Les jours suivants, ils avaient passé du temps à Londres, à visiter, à flâner.

Et puis finalement les découvertes se multiplièrent propos de l'âme _(s'il en avait une)_ de Voldemort. Et puis Ron était revenu et, en plus de tout ce que vous savez déjà à propos de la quête, s'était excusé platement. Tout avait recommencé comme avant, s'accélérant même : de longues journées infructueuses de recherches, et des soirées dans les quartiers moldus fêtards. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Hermione et Ron s'aimaient. Harry était heureux pour eux, mais se sentait souvent de trop... A force de vivre avec eux, il savait que leur désir de l'autre augmentait de jour en jour. Il les comprenait après tout.

Alors un soir, alors qu'ils buvaient leurs premières bières, le brun leur fit comprendre qu'il allait faire un tour, seul, qu'ils pouvaient rentrer sans s'inquiéter. Ce soir là, ses meilleurs amis étaient rentrés tôt, juste après que Harry soit sortit, le laissant seul au milieu de Soho.  
Ce n'était pas n'importe quel quartier. Il n'y était pas venu souvent. Juste une fois avec Hermione en fait. Et il avait le choix pour sa soirée à lui -_la soirée je-me-saoule-et-sors-avec-ce-qui-me-plait de l'Elu_- entre des pubs lesbiens... _out_, des pubs hétéros et des pubs gays.

Hermione avait encore deviné ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Harry quand elle et Ron s'embrassaient ou se regardaient ou se câlinaient ou se parlaient amoureusement : il se posait des questions, sur lui.

Il n'était plus avec Ginny depuis un moment, et il s'était bien rendu compte que, prophétie ou non, il fallait qu'ils rompent. Ginny c'était pas son truc. Les filles, c'était pas son truc, ça ne l'excitait pas. Enfin, pas comme ça aurait pu, pas comme ça excitait Ron, ou pire Seamus. Il n'avait jamais aimé les magasines pornos, même magiques, qu'ils lui avaient prêté. Bref. Il savait maintenant que les hommes étaient plus fait pour lui. Ou qu'il était plus fait pour les hommes. Corps musclés, visages anguleux, tendresses cachées, surprises permanentes, et puis aussi, parce qu'il avait envie. Il n'y a pas besoin de mettre des mots sur tout. Il avait mit du temps à se décider, mais après tout, le choix était désormais fait, et ça n'avait pas été dur, même s'il ne s'était encore rien passé entre lui et un autre garçon. Alors il rentra dans un pub Gay plutôt calme, sachant parfaitement que si sa meilleure amie l'avait emmené là, c'est que ça lui semblait être le meilleur endroit pour qu'elle, elle puisse batifoler toute la nuit. Et elle avait raison. _Noter que Hermione a toujours raison_.

Il s'assit au comptoir et demanda un 'Sex on The Beach' _(le cocktail!)_. A peine avait il été servi qu'un beau jeune homme, un peu plus âgé que lui, commanda la même chose et proposa à _Monsieur_ d'aller s'asseoir avec lui à la table _juste là, _derrière, avec ses amis. Il s'appelait Thomas, vivait seul dans un appartement pas bien grand pour le photographe qu'il était, trois rues plus loin. C'était un garçon élancé, aux cheveux châtains et avec de grands yeux rieurs. Ses amis étaient agréables mais ils partirent vite. Harry et Thomas, enfin, _Barny_ et Thomas, discutaient cocktail, bière, voyage, musique et photographie. Thomas prit Harry par la main, avançant sa bouche tout contre l'oreille du brun, « **tu as un visage magnifique, tu serais une proie de choix pour n'importe quel photographe à la recherche de mannequins, tes yeux sont les plus verts que je n'ai jamais vu, je suis persuadé qu'ils captivent tous ceux qui les croisent. N'essaye pas de te cacher, de passer inaperçu, tu es beau. Et tu es extrêmement bien foutu...** » S'il n'avait pas été l'homme le plus recherché d'Angleterre, il aurait sans aucun doute appliqué immédiatement les conseils de cet inconnu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors il se retourna vers Thomas, et l'embrassa. « **Merci...** »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et puis Thomas décolla ses lèvres de celle du brun, il bu une gorgé, sourit à Harry et puis ... « **Tu finis ton verre, et on va chez moi ?** » Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient dans les rues bondées de fêtards, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux. Trois rues, ce n'était pas si loin en fait, même à Londres. Et Harry découvrait à chacun de ses pas le nouveau chemin dans lequel il s'engageait. Il était bien là, avec quelqu'un pour le protéger. Pour prendre dans ses mains calleuses son visage usé par la fatigue. Pour l'embrasser à chaque coin de rue. Pour le guider. D'un autre coté, Harry savait bien que ce n'était que pour un soir, que cette sensation de bien être disparaîtrait vite, mais ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était de connaître plein de nouvelles choses dans cette nouvelle voie.

Harry n'avait pas couché avec Thomas. Ils n'étaient pas même descendus en dessous de la ceinture. Les baisers sauvages qu'ils avaient échangés, les caresses extasiées et la réaction de son corps avait fini de convaincre le Survivant, qu'une fois l'Hideux mort, sa vie ne serait faite que de contentements. Harry partit du – _pas si petit_- appartement de son amant, sans même un mot d'adieu, et transplana, au camp où Hermione dormait paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait... Il leur avait annoncé qu'il était définitivement gay le lendemain, ce à quoi ils répondirent par un sourire en coin et un « **ah, vraiment ?** ». Jusqu'à leur arrestation par les larbins du ministère, il sortait seul dans Soho, cherchant un commencement à sa future vie ici...

Sauf que quand, après moult et moult péripéties que vous connaissez déjà, Voldemort mourut, quand Harry survécu une nouvelle fois, quand l'Elu sauva le monde sorcier, et bien, Harry s'était senti vide. Plus rien à faire, plus de but intéressant dans la vie. C'était comme si le poids que l'on enlevait de ses épaules le déséquilibrait, le faisait sombré dans une mélancolie continuelle. Même chez les Weasley, Harry s'ennuyait, quoi qu'il fasse, tout lui semblait fade, insignifiant et banal. Et par-dessus le marché, Molly et les membres de l'Ordre lui interdisaient formellement de sortir du Terrier, _parce que c'est trop dangereux avec les quelques Mangemorts vengeurs qui traînent._ N'y allons pas par quatre chemins, le sorcier le plus adulé du pays se faisait déjà chier à mourir au début de l'été.

Il avait essayé d'appliquer les conseils de son premier amant. S'il était vraiment photographe, qu'il s'y connaissait un minimum, ça devrait marcher. _S'il était vraiment beau, ça marcherait..._ Hemione l'avait aidé, et tous les gens qui l'avait vu ainsi, avec de nouveaux vêtements, ses cheveux faussement désordonnés, avec _Ô joie, Ô bonheur_, des lentilles de vue, un teint presque mat grâce aux longues siestes au soleil des vacances, et une musculature plus saillante due aux après midi Quiddich. Il avait l'air plus mûr, plus posé, plus adulte. Plus gay aussi. Mais ça lui plaisait. Il était lui-même. Et quand il prit le train pour Poudlard, retrouvant ses amis et enthousiaste de retrouver son école, il était à deux doigts d'être comblé.

Sauf qu'il s'était vite rendu compte que le travail, c'était barbant et que même si les résultats suivaient ça ne valait pas une discussion avec Ron ou une bonne balade, pour penser à autre chose. Et ici, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les garçons qui lui plaisaient. L'euphorie de l'alcool ne jouait plus et Harry se retrouvait seul avec ses sentiments, ses paroles et sa maladresse. Avec ça, ce vide était revenu. Il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien, de remplir le vide. Et puis il y avait eu l'annonce de la sortie à Près-au-Lard, soit, pour Harry, une bonne après midi _je-bois-pour-oublier._

xXxXx

à suivre...


	4. Here comes the anxienty

Ow. Merci pour vos commentaires, vos ajouts aux fav' et/ ou aux alertes. C'est génial. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir même si, dans un sens, c'est super bizarre de savoir que des inconnus me lisent. Alors encore merci, j'espère que ça vous plait et vous plaira encore...

Bonne lecture !

NB. Je tiens à préciser que mes personnages ne sont aucunement alcooliques, que c'est la première fois qu'ils sortent de leur ECOLE où ils n'ont, selon moi, pas le droit de boire d'alcool, même de la bière, même les majeurs (pour le mauvais exemple). Pas le droit de fumer, de se droguer et même de faire des fêtes comme je les entends. Je ne suis pas moi-même alcoolique. Et, attention, ne suivez pas leurs exemples, finir minable (si c'est le cas dans la suite de cette histoire) ne vous apporte que des soucis au matin. Testé & approuvé.

Re- Bonne lecture !

xXxXx

Le voyage à Près-au-Lard ne tentait pas trop à Drago pourtant Blaise l'avait forcé.

Il n'avait rien à y faire : Un, il n'avait pas encore lu tout les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de l'école. Chose qu'il aimerait continuer au lieu d'aller se traîner dans des rues battues par la pluie. Deux, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller faire des achats (et puis franchement, faire les magasins dans ce village pommé du nord de l'Ecosse alors qu'on à claqué une bonne partie de la fortune familiale dans la capitale de la mode deux mois avant, ça serait... burlesque !). Et trois, il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu de tous ces élèves surexcités par la simple idée de sortir un peu de Poudlard.

Mais le « **On ira boire un coup**! » de son, désormais, meilleur ami, avait motivé Drago. Il n'y voyait rien d'autre d'intéressant à cette sortie, même si pendant longtemps il avait été aussi ravi que, par exemple, Potter aujourd'hui.

A l'entrée de son ancien ennemi dans la Grande Salle, il avait été surprit de le voir sourire à pleines dents, alors que la veille encore, en potions, il avait l'air totalement blasé. Depuis la fin du mois de septembre, il semblait abattu et si fatigué. Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris, presque tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers le Survivant. Il était excité comme un gosse et Drago s'émerveilla de cela, ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Drago n'avait pas parlé à Harry depuis la Guerre. Et il regrettait les propos qu'il avait pu tenir pendant les sept années précédentes. Mais son éducation, et sa véritable timidité, l'empêchaient d'aller voir celui qui lui avait sauver la peau depuis. Il savait qu'Harry l'écouterait mais il avait peur qu'il l'envoie balader; qu'il n'accepte pas ses excuses. Il y aurait de quoi... En plus son humeur massacrante des dernières semaines n'avait pas encouragé le jeune blond à prendre ce risque.

Drago s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas lui avoir présenté des excuses sincères plus tôt. Il savait désormais que le monde n'était pas fait que de méchants et qu'il était l'égal de tous les autres Hommes. Malefoy ou non. Grâce à ça, et à sa nouvelle liberté d'esprit, il se promit d'aller voir Harry Potter au plus vite, pour s'excuser, lui dire qu'il avait une dette envers lui, qu'il pouvait, s'il le voulait, le considérer comme ami.

Avec le recul, le Serpentard avait su que les bagarres avec celui qui opposait tant de résistance au parti de son père, n'étaient pas que dues à ses parents. D'un autre coté, il avait toujours aimer faire fasse à quelqu'un qui pouvait, qui voulait s'opposer à lui. C'était son rival. Pourtant, si Harry avait été à Serpentard, Drago n'avait aucun doute, ils seraient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde... Pendant quelque temps, l'an dernier, lorsqu'il trahissait Voldemort, il avait regretté cette amitié.

Et depuis la rentré, depuis son voyage en France, depuis qu'il sortait avec d'autres garçons parce qu'il pouvait le faire, et bien il ne voyait plus sa relation avec le survivant de la même manière. C'était comme s'il était attaché a lui. Leurs confrontations lui manquaient... Car même si une paix tacite s'était faite entre eux, Drago ne pouvait pas se désintéressé de Harry Potter ainsi. Parce qu'ils avaient grandis ensembles, que Drago les croyaient complémentaires. Pour couronner le tout, et ça avait sûrement beaucoup joué, Harry avait changé.

Ce n'était plus le même. Il avait fait évoluer son personnage. Ou l'avait abandonné pour redevenir lui-même. Le blond voulait savoir qui Potter était devenu. Comme pour Drago, les vacances avaient été bénéfiques pour le Gryffondor. Son visage, sa démarche, et sa manière de s'habiller étaient plus matures, plus assumées. Le blond l'observait souvent et longuement, et il savait que les rumeurs disant que le Survivant aimait les hommes étaient vraies. Il le sentait, mais il le voyait aussi... Il le regardait observer les jambes d'untel, les mains de celui-ci, et puis les fesses de tel autre. Au fond de lui, Drago se sentait négligé, il avait envie du regard de Harry sur lui, il voulait s'assurer de représenter encore quelque chose pour lui. Il avait besoin d'exister pour Harry, pour vivre contenté. C'est une sensation assez bizarre.

Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de lui, en ce début d'après midi, dans la calèche qui les menait à Près-au-Lard.

_Non, il n'aimait pas Potter_. C'était juste sa vie trop calme qui lui montait à la tête, essayant de lui trouver des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas. Même si le nouveau Harry l'attirait un peu, leurs passés et leurs éducations divergeaient bien trop pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Ça ne servait donc à rien de se faire des films sur ses propres sentiments. Cette conclusion prise, n'oubliant pas qu'il devrait tout de même s'excuser, Drago Malefoy passa la porte des Trois Balais avec Blaise.

xXxXx

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que les deux amis étaient rentrés dans le bar, que l'homme à qui Drago devait des excuses rentra dans le bar, seul. Il s'installât au comptoir sans accorder un regard vers le fond de la salle. Le blond se leva, laissant son ami finir seul sa phrase et se dirigeât vers le centre des ses pensées depuis le matin... Le brun avait déjà bu une bonne moitié de sa Bierrobeurre quand son ancien rival, ayant rassemblé tout son courage, lui adressa la parole.

« **Heum... Potter, je voudrais m'excuser. Pour l'an dernier, et euh... Et toutes les autres fois. Toutes les merdes que j'ai pu te faire. Et à tes amis aussi. J'ai été con. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, même si, je n'ai vraiment pas toutes les cartes dans mon jeu...** »

Au moment où Drago décidait d'arrêter d'examiner le sol et de regarder l'agitation par la fenêtre, le grand brun happât son regard dans ses grands yeux verts. Je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arriver, de vous plonger une infime seconde dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Un inconnu, un futur ami, une personne que vous aimeriez connaître, une personne au charme fou, etc., et de vous y perdre? C'est ce qui arriva à Drago ce jour là.

Même si Harry ne lui répondait pas, même s'il le regardait avec soupçon, Drago voulait le connaître, et surtout que son ancien rival croie en ses excuses.

« **Ow... Je ne pensais pas voir Drago Malefoy au Trois Balais. Ne préférais-tu pas d'autre pub ? Et comment vas-tu ? Tu as fais ton devoir de potion ?**

**- Bien, merci. Même si tu fais comme si tu n'avait pas entendu mes sincères excuses... **murmura le blond, appuyant tout de même sur les derniers mots.

- **Excuse moi Drago, je pensais pourtant qu'il n'y aurait pas de ça entre nous. Que le fait de s'ignorer était déjà un grand pas pour l'humanité. Que le regard que l'on a échangé à la fin de la Guerre voulait tout dire: on s'est foutu sur la tronche un moment, c'est fini; je sais que tu as été avec nous, tu as été là pour nous, et ça m'as semblé normal de t'aider aussi. Je trouvais ça bien. Je trouvais ça mature. Je trouvais ça lâche aussi. Alors, ouaip', j'accepte tes excuses, et je te présentes les miennes. Exprimées cette fois, parce que j'aimerais que la Bataille entre Serpentard et Gryffondors soit enterrée une fois pour toute, puisque nous savons tous que le monde n'est pas noir et blanc. Et puis, parce que, bah... **Les yeux verts glissèrent vers le verre.** T'as l'air cool maintenant, en fait... »**

Le garçon blond avait changé. Harry trouvait que séparé de sa famille de Mangemorts, il avait l'air plus ouvert au monde et presque –presque !- sympatique. Le sourire malin que Draco lui adressait en cet instant poussait Harry à croire que, encore une fois, il avait été trop naïf...

« **A vrai dire Harry, je n'ai pas commencé. Ce nouveau prof me saoule, Rogue me manque. Vu ta tête à la sortie du cours hier, j'ai presque cru que tu pensais comme moi... Et toi, au fait, en dehors des cours de potions, comment vas-tu ? »**

Le sourire de Drago n'était pas méchant, il s'amusait pour une fois, et en profitait. Il montra la table où Blaise était assit.** Tu viendrais t'asseoir à notre table ? **

**-Pourquoi pas ! **Rit le jeune brun qui avait toujours été ravi de la répartie de Malefoy. En discutant avec lui, entre presque-amis, celle-ci était d'autant plus précise. Il prit son verre et ils s'en allèrent au fond de la salle.

- **J'accepte tes excuses, Harry. On est des grands maintenant, on est libre. »** Glissa Drago avec un petit clin d'œil avant d'être arrivé.

xXxXx

A suivre...

(Merci encore& ... Je vois Drago comme un mec 'normal' lui aussi, plus aristo' et avec plus de chemin à faire, ou plus de puissance pour se libéré des liens des valeurs familiales, mais 'normal'... pour moi en tout cas.)


	5. New Perspective

Chapitre 4.

Hey!

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, vos ajouts aux favoris ou aux alertes, et même simplement de votre lecture. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard et bon, il faut dire que le chapitre qui suit n'est pas des plus inspirés. Je veillerais à être plus... je connais pas le mot, vu qu'il ne me définit pas du tout. M'enfin, vous avez comprit ? Je ne crois pas avoir d'autres choses à ajouter si ce n'est... Bonne lecture!

Harry sera donc la main à Blaise. Ces deux derniers se connaissaient vaguement 'grâce' au professeur de potion qu'ils avaient eu en cinquième année. Le bar était bruyant et une bagarre semblait proche entre deux habitués à la table voisine : ils débattaient Quidditch. Les trois jeunes hommes également engagèrent la conversation à ce propos. A vrai dire, ils ne savaient pas trop comment se parler et la dispute les sauva. C'était assez bizarre de se retrouver seul face à deux personnes que l'on avait longtemps détesté, avec pour seul bouclier un demi. Même pour Harry à qui tout semblait fade désormais, qui croyait que rien ne pourrait plus le surprendre. Il faut croire que les excuses de Drago et son invitation l'avait agréablement étonné.

Ils passèrent au crible les équipes qu'encouragent les deux ivrognes. De nombreux défaut leurs sautaient aux yeux mais ils évitaient d'être trop bruyant pour ne pas attirer l'agitation vers eux. Puis ils parlèrent de leurs équipes favorites. Chacun, de manière bien plus posée et sobre, s'opposait aux autres en affirmant que McCormack valait mieux que Jones ou que le jeu de des Harpies de Holyhead était bien mieux répartit que celui des autres ou que, de toute façon, l'équipe nationale du Royaume Uni gagnerait à la Coupe du Monde. Les quelques Bièreobeurres diminuaient, puis d'autres venaient et, finalement, les garçons n'étaient plus aussi calmes.

Quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent, ils furent d'abord surpris de la compagnie joyeuse, presque amicale qu'avait Harry. Ron serra nerveusement la main aux Serpentards. Il n'était pas des plus heureux de les voir là, plaisantant et discutant avec son meilleur ami mais après tout il faillait pardonner, surtout à ceux qui n'avaient pas vraiment commis d'erreurs. Hermione sourie à cette tablée étonnante et fit la bise à son collègue Préfet-en-chef et à Blaise. Le débat sur le Quidditch ne s'arrêta point à leur arrivée, et malgré son effacement troublé des premières minutes, Ron y pris vite part!

Hermione, vite lassée, sortit l'un des livres moldu qu'elle avait emporté dans son sac. C'était Le vieil homme et la mer, de Ernest Hemingway. Elle fut très surprise d'entendre le jeune blond, assit face à elle, lui dire qu'il avait apprécié le livre. Et de étonnée de savoir qu'il lisait des romans qui n'étaient pas sorciers. Elle ne dit rien... Les rumeurs disaient que Drago avait beaucoup changé depuis l'assassinat de sa mère, peut être était-ce l'une de ses découvertes? Ils en parlèrent un moment, du temps qui passe, de la défaite humaine, du respect, de la force de la Nature... Puis chacun y ajoutait de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Si les autres garçons avaient voulus suivre, ils n'y auraient pas réussi...

La petite montre à gousset d'Hermione sonnât et tous les deux se levèrent. Il était l'heure de rassembler les élèves. Suivis de Ron, et laissant aux soins de Harry et Blaise l'addition, ils firent le tour de Prés-au-Lard pour diriger les retardataires vers les calèches qui attendaient tout les étudiants...Chaque préfet se dirigeait vers la calèche de sa maison, et les deux nouveaux amis furent séparé. Peu importait : ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque et Ron semblait heureux d'être à nouveau le centre de l'attention d'Hermione.

xXxXxXx

Une fois au fond de son lit, sous les chaudes couvertures rouges et or, Harry retraça sa journée. Enfin, il y avait quelques choses à retracer. Et ces choses étaient même plutôt inattendues. Le désespoir dans lequel s'était enfermé Harry depuis plusieurs semaines et la certitude qu'il avait fondée quand à son incapacité à être surpris, avaient été bouleversés par son ancien ennemi. Depuis toujours il en avait été ainsi, mais la paix s'était faite entre les deux hommes qu'ils étaient devenus après la Guerre, et Harry l'avait oublié.

Déjà, il s'était excusé. Un Malfoy qui s'excuse? Qui l'eu cru? Harry venait d'arriver au Trois Balais lorsque Drago avait... demandé pardon: il n'avait pas encore bu. Il n'était pas malade et ne souffrait plus d'hallucinations depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il était comme à son habitude (sauf si quelqu'un l'avait drogué) et pourtant, Malfoy s'excusait de toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites et dites. Harry avait d'abord répondu quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens. Il faut le comprendre, il était estomaqué de la déclaration du blond! Et puis finalement il s'était reprit, accepter et présenté les siennes.

Drago avait déjoué tous les plans de sa journée. Harry n'avait presque pas bu, il avait été poli, était rentré à l'heure, et avait même été souriant. Il ne pensait pas des Serpents de grandes Familles, comme Drago et Blaise ne l'accepterait (encore moins l'inviterait) à leur table! Et tout cela, dans une diplomatie exemplaire, presque amicale. Cette après midi passée en leur compagnie n'avait pas été surprenante, mais naturelle, et c'est bien ça, qui était surprenant!

C'était vraiment bien de s'entourer d'agitation! Harry était plutôt content de cette journée, où il avait rencontré, comme pour la première fois, Blaise et Drago. Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il faut croire que cette journée n'avait pas troublé que le Survivant, car son meilleur ami venait de s'assoir sur le bord du lit d'Harry et de lancer un 'Silencio'.

« T'y crois toi, aux excuses de Malfoy? Parce que bon, bien vouloir de son pardon et faire ami-ami avec Blaise et lui, ok. Mais s'il croit que Hermione... elle est... enfin.

-Elle est quoi ?

-Ils ont passé l'après midi ensemble Harry! Elle, elle s'en fichait de moi! Ils parlaient de... livres moldus, de philosophie, de Runes... Que des trucs incompréhensibles pour moi! Comment je... comment elle réagira s'il lui fait des avances, hein? Je vaux rien à coté d'un mec instruit et intelligent comme lui! J'ai peur de la perdre tu vois, c'est comme si c'était ma vie qu'il allait voler...

-Hey, Ron, calme-toi. Elle t'aime, tu le sais? Et si tu veux, je parlerais à Malfoy... non?

-Ouai... enfin. Mais promet moi que s'il la touche, plus jamais tu lui adresses même un regard, et pareil à Blaise!

-Ce que tu peux être possessif! T'as confiance en elle ou pas? Elle t'aimeeeee, je te dis. Et puis, elle est assez rancunière pour ne pas trop s'approcher de lui...

-Tu... tu. Ouai. Elle... je... Bonne nuit mec. »

Et Ron sortit, laissant Harry confus. Qu'Hermione soit branchée littérature moldue, oui, mais Draco? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait 'vraiment changer'? Sûrement, au moins autant que lui. En discutant avec Blaise, il n'avait pas remarqué tant de changement. La Guerre n'avait pas laissé de traces au grand métis. Drago, lui, était marqué. Ça se sentait dans sa voix, ça se voyait sur ses mains, ça changeait son allure. Ses cheveux détachés masquaient une brûlure, ses yeux gris n'étaient plus tristes mais extraordinairement rieurs. Il semblait détendu que la Guerre soit finie. Il avait entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas assister au procès de son père, qu'il n'était pas rentré au Manoir Malfoy depuis mai, qu'il était retourné en France si tôt la mise en terre de sa génitrice eu fini. Pour le digne héritier qu'Harry avait connu, c'était un virage inouï. Il n'était plus l'heure de réfléchir. Drago, s'était métamorphosé, tant mieux pour lui... Surtout qu'ainsi, il était plutôt beau.

Finalement, Harry sombra un sourire aux lèvres.


	6. UTurn

Excusez moi pour ce si long retard. Je poste en sachant que je ne posterais pas avant, au moins, un mois. Le bac, ça passe comme excuse ?

Merci à beaucoup _**Spirit Elebore**_ pour la correction bien utile.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

C'était bien la première fois, depuis le début de l'année, que Ronald Weasley voyait son meilleur ami se lever de bonne humeur. En retard comme toujours, mais de bonne humeur. Comme il l'avait espéré, la journée à Pré-au-Lard lui avait remis les idées en place et raccroché le sourire aux lèvres. Ron avait espéré que Harry s'émerveillerait d'une simple Bieraubeurre, des nouveaux gadgets de George, et des bonbons multicolores. Mais Harry n'était pas resté longtemps avec lui et Hermione: dès qu'il avait pu, le brun avait couru au pub pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui. La guerre ne l'avait pas changé sur ce point là : Harry Potter était une tête de mule! Quand ils eurent fini leur tour, Ron et sa petite amie n'eurent pas de mal a retrouver leur ami au Trois Balais. Mais quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise quand, en face de Harry, ils avaient aperçu Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, tous trois discutant gaiement. Dans un sens, la journée avait été encore meilleure qu'il ne l'avait espérée. Enfin, il parlait à Malfoy. Dans l'autre, cette journée avait été franchement terrifiante, parce que un ex-méchant, qui a grandi parmi ceux qui ont tué Fred, était en train de rire avec le symbole du 'Bien'. Bref, Harry avait fait la paix avec le finalement 'gentil' Malfoy; c'était un grand pas pour la jeune et frêle humanité qui tentait de se mettre en place depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à leurs cotés, faisant vite connaissance avec les Serpentard. En quelques minutes seulement, les cinq jeunes se parlaient comme de véritables amis, effaçant encore un peu la Guerre, et narguant les quelques Mangemorts encore vivants.

Parce que, même si la veille il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, le Survivant avait été pris en photo avec Draco Malfoy, fils du bras droit de Voldemort. Les meilleurs amis des deux princes également. Aucun d'eux n'avait échappé à la Gazette du Sorcier, à ce qu'en montrait la Une et les longs paragraphes à l'intérieur du journal.

Tout Poudlard était désormais au courant, toute l'Angleterre même. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui avait lui-même le regard fixé sur Draco (puisque, apparemment, Harry l'appelait désormais ainsi!). Les jeunes étudiants chuchotaient à la vue de la couverture, et bien sûr, du sourire que s'échangeaient les deux principaux concernés. La directrice se leva. Le silence envahit doucement la Grande Salle pleine. Seuls les couverts du petit déjeuner tintaient quand elle prit la parole.

« **Depuis longtemps maintenant, les professeurs de cette école tentaient de réduire au plus les tensions entre maisons, notamment entre Griffondor et Serpentard. La mauvaise entente entre Godric Griffondor et Salazard Serpentard n'a plus lieu d'être depuis leurs décès, et pourtant... Les sept dernières années ont été bien agitées sur ce point. Je m'entends encore, au début de cette année scolaire, vous demandez d'améliorer les relations entre les maisons selon le souhait de Dumbledore. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, à mon réveil, d'apprendre que Mrs Potter et Malfoy avait définitivement fait la paix. J'ai vérifié, et je sais. Mrs, je vous félicite pour ce jour nouveau que vous offrez et à l'école, après sept ans de chamailleries incessantes, et au monde sorcier, que je devine heureux de voir la nouvelle génération unie. Cher élèves, veillez à suivre leur exemple.** »

L'ovation s'atténuât bien vite, les élèves avaient faim et ils seraient bientôt en retard...

Harry était le meilleur ami de Ron depuis plus de 7 ans. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Enfin, de manière générale. Il en avait parlé avec Hermione quelques jours plus tôt, et ils en étaient certains, Harry s'ennuyait au château, il n'avait plus de quêtes, il n'était plus qu'un «super héros au chômage». Et quand il s'ennuyait, il repensait à la guerre, à ses points faibles surtout, à ses erreurs. Et il cherchait à rattraper ce qui le rongeait. Ron savait tout ça, et il savait aussi que l'ignorance était la pire sentence que l'on pouvait infliger à Harry... Et à Malfoy. Alors, oui, c'était une bonne chose qu'ils se reparlent, pour Harry en tout cas. Et comme c'était le blond qui avait lancé les premiers mots (ce qui étonnait beaucoup Ron, un Serpy si courageux, c'est tellement rare...), Ron se disait que ça devait le réconforter lui aussi. Et puis, ils ne se criaient pas dessus, ne s'insultaient plus, ne se provoquaient pas. Ils n'avaient que peu parlé, mais ça avait été sincère, et ils avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre. Ça rassurait Ron, car un nouvel ami, dans un monde où l'on s'ennuie, c'est un allié de taille.

Ça rassurait, mais lui n'était pas des plus heureux. Il avait peur de perdre Hermione, devenu, en quelques heures, très amie avec son ancien tyran, Draco Malfoy. Bien entendu, ils avaient plein de passions partagées, de bouquins sur lesquels débattre, des options invraisemblables en commun, etc. Dans le monde moldu, on aurait dit d'eux, qu'ils étaient les premiers de leur promo; pour ne pas dire que c'étaient les deux meilleurs élèves que le lycée n'avait connu depuis longtemps. En somme, Ron avait peur de passer pour un moins que rien, pour un être inintéressant et bête, pour une pauvre tête brûlée inconsciente, sans plus de conversation que les pions de son jeu d'échecs. Et il ne parlait même pas de la fortune colossale de Malfoy. Mais Harry lui avait promit qu'il en toucherait un mot au jeune homme blond, tandis que lui en parlerait vaguement ses peurs à sa belle, alors tout devrait s'arranger.

Il avait tellement peur, elle était tout pour lui.

A plus tard ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
